icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Superior Propane Centre
The Superior Propane Centre, is a multi-purpose arena in Moncton, New Brunswick with four NHL sized ice surfaces, one of which (the Champions Arena) has seating for 1,500 spectators. The facility is home to the Moncton Vito's of the New Brunswick Junior Hockey League. It was home to the Moncton Beavers of the Maritime Junior A Hockey League until 2007 when they moved to Dieppe and became the Dieppe Commandos. It is also the home of the Moncton Mariposa Figure Skating Club, the Moncton Minor Hockey Association and Lacrosse Moncton. The facility also contains a pro shop, full service restaurant, coffee shop and meeting facilities. The Red Ball Internet Centre is part of the CN Sportplex, which also consists of 10 ballfields, six soccer fields and an indoor air supported multipurpose sports dome (The Dundee Sports Dome). Rink Names Arena of Champions The rink is named in honour of national championship teams and individuals who have won national championships in figure skating and ice dancing. Clarence Girouard Rink The rink is named in honour of longtime volunteer Clarence Girouard who served as referee, coach, equipment manager and many other task for minor hockey in the city of Moncton dating back to Moncton Stadium. Gordon Drillon Rink The rink in named in honour of Gordie Drillon, a Moncton native who played seven seasons in the NHL. He won the Stanley Cup with the Maple Leafs. He won the Lady Byng Trophy and Art Ross Trophy in 1937-38. He is a member of the NHL Hall of Fame (class of 1975), Canadian Sports Hall of Fame (class of 1989 and the New Brunswick Sport Hall of Fame (class of 1970). Carrol Rink Th rink in named in hounour of the eight Carrol brothers from Sunny Brae. The brothers formed a team (the Carrol Brother Hockey Team) that in 1923 beat the Moncton Victorias who were finalist for the Maritime Semi-Pro Championship that year in a 3 game series (8-4, 6-2, 2-1). Each of the brothers had offters to play hockey in the major centres of hockey including Boston and New York and many Canadian centres. The name is a carry over from the Carrol Arena in Sunny Brae which had closed prior to the new facility opening. History The site was formerly used as Canadian National's eastern headquarters. The redevelopment of the site began in 1997. The redeveloped area also included a business and technology park. The redesign of the area was recognized in several awards; the Canada Lands Company won the first International Phoenix Award given by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. They also received the Canadian Urban Institute Brownie Award for Best Overall Environment Project in Canada. The City of Moncton received the Scotts Turf Builder Award through the Communities in Bloom Canada competition for the best sports field turf in Canada. Former Names * Red Ball Internet Centre * Tim Hortons 4 Ice Centre,4-Ice goes from Tim's to Red Ball References External links * Former Red Ball Internet Centre Official Website *Superior Propane Centre Official Website Category:Maritime Junior A Hockey League Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in New Brunswick